Smiley Bone
Smiley Bone (スマイリーボーン Sumairībōn) is the tallest and least intelligent of the three cousins. Smiley is a very free-spirited and curious person. He is always willing to share his happiness, although it sometimes drives people crazy. Smiley is also very loving, and kind. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Smiley is incredibly laid-back, cheerful, kind, outgoing, carefree and somewhat goofy, claiming in Out From Boneville that having no responsibilities makes him free as a bird. He is often seen as a happy-go-lucky kind of person, especially throughout Vernal Equinox, making him very sociable and easy to get along with, though this can get to the point where he ends up coming off as scatterbrained or dim-witted to others, particularly Gran'ma Ben, Lucius Down, and Phoney Bone. Smiley looks out for his cousins and cares immensely for them, and will fall into a state of distress when seeing either of them, especially Fone Bone, in trouble. Beneath his happy-go-lucky exterior, Smiley is also more intelligent than he lets on. In Crown of Horns, he came up with the idea of baking a quiche to convince the enemy that the siege could be outlasted. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: A New Untamed World Smiley Bone later ended up in Montana along with Fone Bone, Phoney Bone and Bartleby. There, they drove their cart around the plains before it then crashed and burned, much to Phoney's displeasure. Fone Bone then explored the area, checking the new place they were in. Smiley and Bartleby then hung out with each other. Then from out of the blue, the two stupid Rat Creatures Stinky and Smelly then appeared and attacked Smiley and Bartleby. Fone Bone then fought off Stinky and Smelly with his spear, chasing them off. The Bone Cousins and Bartleby then took off for elsewhere, as they needed to get a move on to their travel. Leviathan Smiley Bone reappeared along with Fone and Phoney at a village in Okutama, where they had encountered OwlMask and all three Bone cousins shared important info in regards to OwlMask. Unfortunately they got lost and then had to stay at some village in Okutama. Smiley Bone was the first Bone FlamingoMask encountered, and thought FlamingoMask's name was funny. Smiley Bone then got into a conversation with FlamingoMask along with Fone Bone and Phoney Bone, talking about their time at the village so far and how some "shadows" appear at night and apparently take away the villagers. Smiley Bone then heard LeviathanMask outside and then went to check up on him, only to find him slaying off Shadelinqs. Afterwards, Smiley Bone then asked how he could help in part of LeviathanMask's plan. LeviathanMask told him to gather some "magical apples". Smiley was very eager and then went off to gather the magical apples. Later that evening, Smiley returned back to LeviathanMask with three sacks of "magical apples". When it appeared the villagers were gathering around for an angry mob, LeviathanMask then told Smiley Bone to calm them down; Smiley Bone decided to do so and then rode his banjo down and tried to talk it out with them. However the timing couldn't be worse, as then ThylacineMask reappeared. In an act of courage; Smiley Bone then ran in and fought off several of the Shadelinqs, even using his own banjo to fight them off. He then also grabbed some rocks and helped fight against ThylacineMask by throwing a ton of rocks at ThylacineMask's head. ThylacineMask then opened up his massive jaws and bit down on Smiley Bone, mauling him in retaliation. Fortunately LeviathanMask returned the favor and then rescued Smiley Bone and then slayed ThylacineMask. Smiley Bone however was in critical condition, and then FlamingoMask took him with him to heal. Bloodthirst Smiley Bone then passed out during the first half of the RP and he was carried by Fone Bone and Phoney Bone to the lower parts of the village, though they ran into some trouble with MosquitoMask's gang. After they lost MosquitoMask, FlamingoMask then went into his Adarna form and healed Smiley Bone of his wounds. Smiley Bone then also helped rebuild the villager's huts as FlamingoMask was healing himself and also partook in the battle against MosquitoMask's Shadelinqs. After MosquitoMask was slain, Smiley, Fone, Phoney and FlamingoMask were praised as heroes by the villagers due to them finally lifting their "curse" and were then allowed to go back home, where they met back up with OwlMask. CobraMask's America Abilities * Strength: Smiley Bone is the strongest of the Bone cousins, being able to lift things bigger than him and being an excellent fighter. * Extraordinary Jumper: '''Smiley Bone can jump to fairly high heights. * '''Rock Throwing: Smiley Bone can throw rocks quickly, almost like bullets. * Banjo: Smiley Bone's banjo is apparently indestructible and can be used a bashing weapon against foes. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Smiley Bone is moderately well in hand-to-hand combat. Trivia * Smiley Bone gets very embarrassed when seen without his vest, despite the fact that it really doesn't cover anything up. * Smiley Bone's favorite food is stuffed bread-thingies. * Smiley Bone is the only one of the three Bone cousins who did not play a major role in the original Thorn comic strip, where he was introduced later in the strip's run and as such was a minor character. He would later become a major character in Bone. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Low Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Omnivores Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)